


Unnatural Lives

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: NCIS
Genre: (About half of em are Supernaturals!), AU, About half of em are werewolves/vampires!, F/F, F/M, Hinted Tony/Kate, M/M, Mates, Random mentions of Kate!, Sexy~, mmm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:43:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2753270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, Tony is a Werewolf, Gibbs is a Fox, Ziva is a Weredog, Tobias is a human with abilities, Abigail may or may not be a vampire, the original Male is vampire! And my gal Jessica R is a Wolf shifter.</p><p>Read the fic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Usual

**Author's Note:**

> Read the fic!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...........

_They were coming, faster then fast if any could see. Running, running, panting they came, paws pounding as they raced over the dirt of the forest's floor. The small child trembled as she flinched back into her mother and whimpered softly, brown hair falling into her beautiful eyes as the woman too trembled. The young dark haired woman held the child close near her heart, and at the moment the girl was up AGAINST her heart and could feel the pounding of terror. They heard the snarls and the howls and then..._

 

**Kate, Special Agent Kaitlin Todd that is, gasped as she bolted up from her chair and looked round in wide eyed terror. Shaking her head, she hummed as she sighed and rolled her eyes at her own stupidity, of course there were no Wolves or Weres here! This was NCIS for crying out loud, the central base of the Naval Criminal investigative Service and her sister organizations. Sighing, she shook her head again as she looked up and saw Tony walking in, rolling her eyes as he bounced his head to some song he was softly singing to himself. Shaking her head again, she hummed and let out a breath of relief as Gibbs entered the room, yelling "There's a new case, let's go!" She hummed and smiled as she grabbed her gear and followed them down to the cars...}**

 

Tony flinched as he blinked his eyes open and looked round himself, seeing he was in his own bed in his room, and not at the Naval headquarters of Investigation. Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair, the memories had been so vivid he could have sworn that it had been the real deal...But no, this had happened two years ago, and now he sighed as he rolled his eyes at his own stupidity and got up to get ready for the day. Unbeknownst to anyone, he was a large black Wolf with strange markings on his neck which in human form he kept hidden. Shaking his head again, he hid a yawn as he walked over to his door and opened it, heading to the kitchen to get some water and food. As he finished eating, washing it down with the water, he walked over to where he kept his keys and got in his own car after, driving down to the NCIS headquarters building  and parking in the lot outside. Humming, he rose a brow as he heard a quiet bark and laughed softly as he realized who it was. Shaking his head, he motioned the she-wolf-in-dog-form to his side. The she wolf panted a bit and appeared to be smiling up at him as she trotted at his side into the actual building part of the area.

 

Tim blinked when, looking up, he saw the what appeared to him to be a large German Shepherd x Husky dog following Tony to his desk. Shaking his head, the human sighed softly as he rubbed his temples and groaned softly, then began to hum as he smiled fondly at some email he read after just receiving it. Hearing the snort from Tony, the Computer genius rolled his eyes as he sat back and eyed him. Shaking his head, he smiled again as he saw the fae looking at him with quite intelligent appearing soft silver blue eyes and a wagging tail. Tim smiled as he walked over and quietly asked Tony "May I pet her?" Tony smirked as he said "Go ahead!" and waved a hand to the 'dog'. The she wolf smiled a canine smile and yipped as she wagged her tail faster now, leaning into the touch and groaning softly with pleasure. Tim smiled as he pet her, then quickly pulled back at the voice that said "Well Tim, is that dog worth more then your life?" The younger of the two male agents jerked back slightly as he shook his head. "No..." he replied to the Boss.

 

Gibbs said "Well good, then get back to your desk!" Tim quickly scrambled back over to his chair, and Gibbs rubbed his temples as he held back a sigh. He said "Got a dead Naval Officer on the beach, seems CGIS has been called in to encroach on our investigation again..." Tony rolled his eyes as he asked "Really? Why can't they, for once, just let us handle it without thinking they should come in?" Gibbs shrugged as he said "Maybe they like us? I don't know DiNozzo, just grab your gear and get movin!" Tony made a face of sorts as he grabbed his backpack and said "On it, Boss!" He and Tim headed for the elevators and the car below, in the lot. Together, they got in and headed for the scene, leaving Gibbs to tell Ducky and the random assistant there while Jimmy was on leave, with his girl. Upon arriving, they (and the 'dog' whom had rode along) saw that the CGIS was indeed there. _Of all the days..._ Tony thought, as he held back a growl. As a certain redhead lifted her head and smirked at them, Tim called "Hello, Agent Borin..." and Tony almost winced. The older Agent pet the dog's head, as he and Tim headed over to see what exactly had happened there...

 

Next chapter, be expecting it!)

 

 


	2. Above and Beyond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so, the she wolf canine is going to be helping  
> Sort of like Sam in those two CSI episodes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, here it is!

The she wolf barked and flicked her tail as she snorted and pawed at her muzzle then eyed the boys as they headed off for that ~~gorgeous~~ (ahem, did she just think gorgeous?) pretty woman and she sighed. She gave a great big yawn before she decided that she would need to help them to investigate this, and so with a little hop she was soon running over to where Tim and Tony had finally reached Abigail and were talking. She had enjoyed that pet that the one of the boys had given her, and really hoped that she could coax more such touches from Tim as she remembered how nice the pet earlier that morning at NCIS had been...

 

She barked softly again as she watched the woman rather closely and tipped her head off to the side a bit, snorting as she smelled something...odd, on the woman. Shaking her head to clear it of such thoughts, she hummed and smiled a dog-like smile as she pushed up against Tony's legs and he sighed as he reached down and pet the pretty 'pup'. Tim hummed then smiled as he saw that the pretty gal was there and tilted his head as though asking something.

 

Tony nodded as he looked at the other male, then hummed as he looked at the CGIS Special Agent and asked "So, what do we have, Borin?" She hummed as she eyed the 'dog' for a moment, then shaking her head focused on the NCIS Special Agent. She chuckled as she said "Boy, aren't we just inquisitive today?" Shaking her head, she hummed as she said "By the looks of him, Navy or so they say, mid-forties, black hair and gray eyes with a hint of hazel, had a card with him, its in the evidence bags now, one of them anyway, it says **Department of Agriculture** on it..." she shrugged at this, then continued "Also, we recovered a few scattered bullets, but it looks like he was bashed to death with something metal like a bat...We have no idea why he had a Department of Agriculture card, when he is dressed as though he were a man of the Sea..."

 

Tony nodded then, seeing Abigail's gaze again stray to the canine, he snorted as he softly said "Her name is Jessica...Odd naming a dog human like, right?" Abigail shook her head, then blinked and said "Hey Tony, idea..." Looking at her, Tony said "Go on..." She smirked as she asked "Would said creature be willing to sniff out where this guy had been or whom he might have been with?" Tony said "Oh, good idea! She was trained in Air Scent, Tracking, Trailing, Detection, and even Therapy Dog work." He chuckled as he called "Jessica, here babe!"

 

The canine snorted as she trotted over to where the male was and dipped her head to him. Abigail motioned a hand, and one of the evidence bags was brought over. She pulled some sort of cloth from it, and handed said cloth over to Tony whom gladly took it and hummed as he smiled. He chuckled gently as he held it out to Jessica and said "Catch the scent..." She snorted as she sniffed the cloth. When he said "Get the scent, follow!" she barked and started sniffing round in the air until she seemed to get something...

 

Snorting, the she wolf barked again and whipped her tail as she took off running. Tony called "Come on guys!" as the female canine led the way away from the waterfront and down a side street. He furrowed his brow when they ended up at a place that looked somewhat like a hotel, but had the feeling of something more...exotic? He did not know what to call it, but he knew this was likely one of those places of men that weren't...quite so interested in women...Sighing, he motioned the others and they entered...

 

The one that appeared in charge asked what exactly it was they thought that they were doing, and Tony snorted as he said "Hush..." The canine raced down a hallway and ended up at a room full of people. She snorted as she indicated one at the back, and barked at the young male. She growled as the boy suddenly darted sideways and headed down a back hallway...With another bark and low growl, she shot off through the room, weaving between bodies and taking off down the hallway. At a dead run, somehow quicker then the cross-dressing boy, she leaped and brought him down...

 

Tony sighed as he and the other reached the boy and the canine, softly saying "Jessica, good, Jessica off..." She snorted as she released the boy's collar and backed away. While Tony and Tim were busy with the boy, whom kept whimpering "Please don't hurt me..." and was shaking, Abigail looked at the canine. "I know what you are..." she hissed into the wolf's ear. She turned back to the guys, and asked "So, shall we bring him back to the cars and take him in?" Tony and Tim shrugged and nodded. They watched the she wolf race back down the hallway, through the room, and knew she was headed for the open door and freedom, so they booked it after her and Abigail led the boy after them. At the cars, Tony, Tim, and Jessica got into Tony's car, and Abigail said "Why don't we just ride along with you? I can come pick up my car later, or better yet give the keys to Omagi since he'll need to get to NCIS too." After giving the keys to her second in command and instructing him what to do, she got in the back of Tony's car with the boy. With a growl, the she wolf hopped over the thingy in the middle space between the front seats, and ended up on Tim's lap, whom just chuckled and began to pet her. With a happy groan, she laid down and thumped her tail as she soon closed her eyes and enjoyed the ride...

 

Some point soon, be expecting the revealing of the species of the Supernatural ones!)

 


End file.
